The Phoenix
by EmpressKira
Summary: Red Line had a mystical creature protecting their lands and was even lenient on what offerings to give it. So when war had come upon the land, the King sent out the offerings with three trusted men. Ace couldn't believe he was able to meet the Phoenix in all of its untamed glory and give their lands offerings to it. Rated T - violence/cursing. Implied MarcoAce /squints. OS! Enjoy!


**A/N:: Decided to dip my toes into something more out of interest than anything. I may or may not do a second part, it's kind of up in the air right now, but I thought I'd throw this out.**

 **I do very much like it, but please excuse any mistakes. I kind of just finished it and only reviewed it a few times.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 ***POOF***

* * *

 **The Phoenix**

In a fairly sized castle, surrounded by a pleasant little village, the sound of laughter from a certain brunette causing mayhem was heard. It was a normal kind of occurrence, most used to it by now and ignored hearing it all. This certain brunette is a prince, sporting a scar under his left eye and wanted nothing more than someone to play with all the time. Most times it wasn't returned, but he knew one individual who would never turn down his play fights. The royal red of his garments was lose to his liking for when he wasn't bothered into some type of important stuff. The male was lean for his age, just like most boys should appear at around nineteen, and the only thing stopping from anyone thinking how old he was is his maturity that he could work a little on.

Brown eyes skimmed around his area, in search of that one person who never denied his banters and actually returned them. He was in search of a guard, wearing the required uniform and the only exception is that he had a patch on his arm showing he was one of the personal guards for the kingdom and not just a foot soldier. The guard had been offered a higher position, but he was quite content with supporting the prince since everyone was highly aware on how much the royal son relied on the other.

"ACE!" The young prince shouted out as he saw his target down the hall talking to another guard. Matching eyes found his as he was running down the hall and when close enough, leaped into the air to vault towards the other. Arms were ready for the lanky body and was twirling them around, the other guard taking a step back with a laugh.

"Luffy! I thought you had lessons this afternoon?" The guard grinned out seeing the pout on the younger individual and began petting the hair back. If you didn't look hard enough you would almost have to do a double take on how much the two looked a like. Ace had freckles along his cheeks and had the more mature features and acted as if the prince was his little brother. Though, the guard did show to cater to the other's more playful side and only acted his age, being twenty-three, when necessary.

"No one likes Kureha! She's a witch!" Luffy mentioned out in distaste on how the one to give him lessons is a veteran apothecary who was a little unorthodox, but her apprentice Chopper was proving to be kindhearted.

"You are going to get into so much trouble." The guard spoke out with only a slight scold and was laughing out. Ace wasn't too hard on the prince unless it was absolutely a need, but that was hardly ever in the past five years they have known each other.

The guard used to be from another land that fell into ruin and was captured along with some other soldiers. It was when Akagami Shanks came in the territory and saved the soldiers who had been able to stay alive from the torture they endured for information. The King was very kind, along with his son, both wanting to give them another chance at life. Most soldiers went back to being soldiers and only a couple went to live in the village and do other things.

"You both won't tell on me, right?" Brown eyes from the prince flickered between the two guards, the other grunting out with sharp green eyes glaring and was racking fingers through green hair.

"You have five seconds to be out of sight if you want me to consider."

"Thanks so much, Zoro!" The male was ecstatic before getting out of the hold and was running off down the hall. "See you later, Ace! Let's spar!"

"Aye!" The agreement was out in the air from Ace before he was chuckling when the prince rounded the corner. "Goodness, that boy…"

"You are too lenient on him." Zoro remarked with green eyes gazing to his usual partner for monitoring the grounds and received eyes back with a grin.

"You think?" A laugh came out as he was well aware of how he was, but couldn't resist on his actions since Luffy didn't have any siblings.

"Well, something this small shouldn't bother his Majesty." The green haired guard spoke out in thought and received a slight sigh out.

"Aye, I heard the King is gathering everything to present to the Phoenix." Ace commented as they soon moved down the hall to continue monitoring around the area and he received a grunt in return. "The other villages should have their offering this week and then will be sent out."

"The King can't go this time though with the rebels along that borderline."

"Maybe he will send Benn." The response came out towards Zoro and he looked to his partner with a sigh. Benn is the General of the military and most trusted of the King.

"Possibly, but the war…" Silence followed as they were both aware on how deeply this war was running and they had hoped it could all be settled soon before too much more damage could be done.

* * *

The majestic bird of the land, _the Phoenix_ , was given offerings yearly and in time of need. People of Red Line believed that these offerings from each village pleased the being to protect the lands and make sure it was reborn from any destruction already bestowed. The village next to the lair of this being is named _Kousei_ after finding it on an ancient tablet near the lair. An archeologist was able to translate the word to find out it meant 'Rebirth' and everyone found it fitting.

For centuries it was set in stone on how it truly was a blessing to have the Phoenix watching over the land. Only one man still alive has ever met the majestic bird in human form and that was the King himself, Akagami Shanks, when he was handed the throne from the late King—Gold Roger. He never revealed anything about the being, saying it was best for the land for no one to witness what the human form looked like. Many have seen those blue flames flaring out in the sky to roam the land and many praised when seeing it fly overhead. It was a blessing to them, seeing such a sight and knew that they were protected as long as they gave one thing from each village, whatever that could be presented as a representation of the land.

Only a select few have been in the presence of the Phoenix for the offerings and usually the King tried to be present for such things. This time though, the offerings were going a couple months ahead of when they usually do in the fall and the King could not be present. The man had thought long and hard on who to send since he was very well aware of the dangerous territory and his men stationed close by Kousei. It became very prominent on how he would do things and called for a few certain people from the castle guard.

"Roronoa, Vinesmoke, and Portgas, you three will take the offerings to the Phoenix in my place." Surprise was on the three guards who were kneeled before the man sitting in his usual throne with a royal red robe flared over the arms of the chair.

"As you say, your Majesty." Ace spoke out as the first to snap out of his surprise and gave a serious expression and the King waved his hand up so they could stand at attention.

"Portgas, you shall take command and safely take your comrades to deliver the offerings and make sure you all return home safely." The right hand of the guard shifted from behind his back to form a fist and soon press it firm to his left pectoral.

"Of course, my King!" The firm response came out as he was given a look of approval and the two other guards followed suit in position. "Thank you for this opportunity to serve you!"

"You all leave first thing in the morning."

"Hai!" All three responded at this time and soon shifted to leave once they were dismissed.

Shanks approved of the way they were so loyal and respectful to him. Sometimes it made him wonder how he deserved such fitting gentlemen to serve as guards. The three were each from different backgrounds, Vinesmoke coming from a greedy background who just wanted to help others. Once running from home he found himself in Red Line whilst defending a caravan and when being thanked by the King was asked to join his guard. Now along with being a guard, he helped out in the kitchen on most occasions with some impeccable cooking skills, so Shanks knew the food would be selected and fit to a high standard of making it through the trip.

Roronoa being a ruthless samurai, trying to cling to ancient ways from another land that held to that tradition of the ancient ones. Though, my miscommunication, a merchant boat had took him aboard before he found his way to this land. The encounter was odd and thankfully the King was aware of some of the tongue being spoken out and was able to help him out. The samurai had found a place in Red Line and decided it was a good place to rest.

Portgas had been a solider from another land and given a second chance to serve. For this trip, he is more than qualified to go on especially since he had been offered a higher position, but refused. Shanks, in a way, was grateful when he declined Benn's offer because he knew his son was very attached to the individual. Portgas is viewed as an older brother figure to the prince and the last thing the King wanted was for his son to lose that. It was something he did not have and probably will never have. So Shanks was a bit regretful for sending the man on this journey, but knew they would return with no problems with him in charge.

* * *

"Listen, mosshead!" A finger was jabbing in the direction of Zoro as he was being scolded for almost walking off in the wrong direction _again_. "We are close to our destination, don't go getting lost!"

"Shut up, curly brow!" The mentioned brow was twitching in irritation and there was a groan in the air as the man standing by the horse pulling the wagon was rubbing his freckled face.

"Sanji! Zoro! Would you calm down for a mere moment?!" Ace asked out in anger and was glaring back in impatience as he would be glad when the trip was over. The two were showing a scowl for being scolded and that wasn't the end of it. "Even if we are in our territory, we have made it through the village and too close to the boundary to be off our game."

"Sorry." They both were bowing heads in apology and then decided to stand on either side of the cart as they were in the back keeping an eye out.

It took them a total of three days to arrive to Kousei and decided to present the offerings before resting for the night. The village people had gave their offering to them as they passed through and were told to follow this path straight up the mountain. This mountain wasn't that tall, not even being snow covered it was on the shorter side, but you could barely see the landing at the top that held a cave. That was their destination and being around the curves of the mountain path could be scary and dangerous. Not only that, but they were wide open along this path and made sure to keep pace so the enemies wouldn't come seek them out.

Travelling up the path, only having two short fits of arguing from the younger two guards with Ace scolding them each time, they had reached near the landing area. The night before they were to part, the King had pulled Ace to the side to discuss on what he should do once making it there. As told, the brunette brought the horse to the side and moved to the basin setting between two rocks and had poured some water in it that had a hint of herbs and shifted slowly to soon set it by the entrance of the cave before slowly moving to back away. The smell was supposed to rise the Phoenix to be aware on who presented before it and soon the three guards were kneeling in waiting away from the entrance.

Blue flared through the cave and they waited with berated breaths to see the light get closer and the features becoming more prominent. Blue flames were showing in an untamed motion, like water flowing down a stream, and large talons were scratching the ground as it approached. The giant bird eyed them before approaching the water to dip its beak in as if it to taste the water before pulling back. Wings spread to expand out before resting back against the body as the bird settled to sit at the entrance. Ace noticed this as a sign of acceptance before he looked to the two younger guards next to him with a nod. The two moved to the cart and began pulling out the offered items, it wasn't a whole lot, but what the King had told them, the being didn't want much.

Once moving the items by Ace in a stack of two crates, the brunette shifted to pick them both up and haul them closer. He didn't make it to the entrance, just before it and set the crates down. He moved them to begin laying out the items along the ground, being as proper as possible since he wasn't sure on what exactly he was doing, and made them presentable whilst moving the crates behind him. Legs shifted to rest below him as he sat with hands firmly on his thighs and viewed the creature with a firm stare.

"Our King, Akagami Shanks, was not able to present himself and sends his deepest apologies." Ace praised himself internally for not wavering in his words and stayed in place. "We bring our offerings as the land beside us sends its rebels. Please accept them!" Hands shifted before the guard to rest before knees and the upper body shifted to bow with his head hanging right above his hands. Swallowing hard, Ace waited in anticipation before hearing the scrapping on the ground and his heart fluttered with adrenaline as he could sense the being right before him. The guard was staring to the ground, seeing the shadow of the Phoenix that had moved and soon resting against his shoulder was the sign of accepting their offers.

" _May your land prosper."_ The voice echoed in his head, startling him lightly before waiting to feel the creature pull away and he slowly raised himself to stare in astonishment. This close to the legendary Phoenix is like a dream for anyone and here he was in arms reach of those blue flames that flickered. It stood proudly with a gaze that could pierce anyone and the guard soon slowly shifted to stand. Once taking a few careful steps back, he gave one last bow.

"Thank you!" The body quickly moved back and turned to his fellow guards with hands grasping the crates and the two took the crates and they were turning the horse around. Ace looked back to the Phoenix and noticed as the being was watching them leave before letting out a screech and wings fluttered before resting on the ground. It send another thrill through the brunette as they slowly made their way down the mountain. Their offerings were accepted and would soon take affect over the land.

* * *

The village was attacked during the night, nothing able to prevent that outcome. Everyone knew it took time for the offerings to come into effect and all they could do was run and hope the army nearby would help them. The three guards were a little overwhelmed since it had been a while since they experienced such a battle. Sanji was helping evacuate the people, the sound of a bell ringing and the other two were protecting and retrieving people to run. Fire had reached into the sky and screams were heard with cries of pain and misfortune.

"They are headed for the path!" Ace was stopped by a woman who was shaking him and pointing towards the small forest between the village and mountain. "Please! They're going to slay the Phoenix!"

"Go to safety! Inform them of where I have gone!" The brunette guard pushed the woman towards the direction of safety as his other hand gripped his sword and he moved to the path.

Labored breaths left him, making note in his head to do more activities once he returned home. Boots hit the ground as he was running along the path, finding a few and slashing them down with a skilled hand. The rebels were very low in skill, but big in numbers and that's how Ace gained a few slashes on a leg and arm. Hearing the sound of roaring fire fade behind him only had him hear the sound of the men already on the path up the mountain. Anxiety flared through the guard as he moved quickly to the path along the mountain and kept pushing himself. Noises were heard, people shouting around as if taunting and Ace wanted nothing more than to make it in time.

"Bring it, bird!" A man was shouting out, then a screech from the creature was heard and Ace had finally made it to the top to see at least five men surrounding the Phoenix. A spear was in the beings chest and it was trying to pull away, but held firm in place by the chain connected to the spear and held by a man who was laughing. Rage flowed through the guard as he swiftly moved forward and slashed at the man. A cry came out from the rebel with him falling to the ground. The rebels turned in surprise to see the guard holding out his sword.

"Fight me!" Ace shouted in determination as he moved along his feet to prepare himself. Three rebels moved forward with battle cries and he took on the fight with all of his strength, blocking as much as he could and noticed the Phoenix take off in to the sky. It let out a noise as brown eyes noticed the last male to stay back grasp the chain. Pushing forward, taking a slash to his side, he moved forward with a shout and swung his sword up at the man making a deep cut along the stomach. The chain was released, brown eyes quickly looking up to the creature as it took off away from the landing and soon pain flared through the guard. A clatter rung out as Ace soon felt as the blade through his chest pulled away and he fell forward with a gasping breath. Knees hit the ground first before the upper body landed heavily and the rebels laughed out.

"So much of a warrior!" They cackled as they watched the man's shirt soak with blood and begin to pool around him.

"How dare you!" The voice was deep and frightening sounding, causing the three men to freeze with shivers going up their spines. Eyes went to the sky to see the Phoenix soon sweep down with talons piercing through one of the rebels. The other two screamed in horror as they watched a blonde man with talons digging into their comrade shift to pull the spear out of his chest, flames flaring over the spot he was injured.

"Wh-who are you?!" One shouted in horror before watching the spear be pierced through his other comrade's throat.

"Your nightmare." The tone came out deep and cold as blue eyes stared hard in threat before shifting to the last man with talons ripping flesh across the jugular.

Blood sputtered out as the man fell and tried to stop it before giving in to the death that is inevitable. Talons shifted to bare feet that moved along the ground to the fallen guard that still rasped with pained breaths. The blonde man crouched next to the brunette with eyes viewing the individual that grasped so hard to life. Shifting a hand, blue flames appeared as he let his palm press to the wound, receiving a whimper. The blonde male was unsure if this would work, only a select few ever survived a healing from a Phoenix's flames and whether they lived or died, they bared a specified mark for the individual.

The wound repaired itself, he could tell as he soon let the flames to their work, and was a little surprised that the guard was able to handle such things. It had been at least fifty years since someone was able to handle them. Blue eyes viewed the man that he had merely seen earlier that evening and was amazed on how he came to help protect him. It's not necessarily what someone would do, most figured that being a mystical creature meant being strong enough to ward off anything. He, this guard, came running up with so much intent on protecting the Phoenix with no regrets. Those gleaming brown eyes showing relief when the blonde had been able to pull away free. Not a single sign of regret was in his eyes when the sword had pierced his chest, and the Phoenix had wondered how someone could not. A creature who had been living for centuries with a low chance of actually being killed and he still came to his aid with knowing he could possibly die.

"ACE!" A shout was heard through the air, feet moving along the path as a few men were running from there. The blonde had just finished closing the wound and soon transformed into his Phoenix form with wings out protectively, chest puffed out to make sure they knew he meant business in case they did mean harm.

One of the men was familiar to the Phoenix as the General before the other two were shown as the guards from that evening as well. The creature decided to relax next to the brunette, sitting next to the male with wings resting to his sides. Benn shifted forward and the other two stayed back to let the man do the approaching since they didn't want to provoke the being. The Phoenix was watching the general that moved up to him and soon check over the guard and soon peered up in surprise as the obvious place of a wound was now gone.

"You saved him…" The words came out as a surprise from the general as he has only heard of stories of people being saved and _surviving_. Hands quickly moved the brunette up to rest against his chest and noticed the marking along part of a neck and tugged the shirt down by the collar to notice the tribal marking swirling up along his chest and was still hiding under clothes. "Thank you." Benn spoke out with a hand to his own chest as he looked to the Phoenix that stared with a watchful eye. Flames fluttered out when he shook his body out and viewed as the general lifted the male in arms, knowing very well that the blood loss was still making the brunette weak with labored breaths.

Blue eyes watched as they began carrying the guard off and a part of him was feeling a bit ruffled by the pull. There was just something about the guard's fiery spirit that had him attracted to it. Feeling the restless notion of wanting to know more about the male made the Phoenix let out a noise before flaring wings out. The majestic creature was not one to lose composure, but he sure felt impatient for the first time in centuries.

* * *

Ace was still finding it hard to believe even with eyes viewing the marking that started from the left side of his pelvic area and swirled along up the side of his stomach with it curling and a couple points reaching for his side and abs. It continued up, though, along ribs and over his pectoral before finally reach past his collarbone a little and one last small swirl was along his neck. It was blue, the tribal marking, and everyone still stares in astonishment at how the male had it. The King had been informed that the guard went to protect the Phoenix and must have returned the favor by saving his life, since he was either going to die without a chance or somehow survive the mysterious healing from the mystical being.

Pulling on a shirt, the guard was going to attend his duties, having to be up before the sun and was able to return to full responsibilities just a little over a week ago. The prince had been worried about him, not liking that he had to be saved meant that he was on the verge of death. The King also scolded him lightly for almost not returning home, only because he was very worried over the male. The other two guards had been trying their best to pull for his weight when he rested for a mandatory three days and still tried their best. They were a bit still startled that they almost lost the brunette, but couldn't pull away until the army had appeared. Benn reported everything when retrieving the guard and surprised the King with how much the Phoenix seemed protective over the brunette.

"Come on, Ace!" A shout was heard as the brunette guard was shifting forward with a laugh and got some grins in return as they were headed for the training grounds.

"Did you escape from Kureha again?" A playful hand pushed the prince who was whining out in complaints of denial, but he was terrible at lying. The green haired guard shook his head with an exasperated sigh before moving behind the two look alike males.

"Don't be mean to me! She's _so_ a witch!" Laughter left them all, even though the prince was trying to pout, but he was having a hard time. The training grounds were in sight as they began with some exercises. Of course both brunettes weren't taking the training seriously, Zoro having to scold them to pay attention since it was his job to make sure they did everything more seriously.

"Zoro's a meanie!" The prince shouted and squealed as that certain guard was moving at him with a wooden sword, and he dodged easily from previous encounters of taunting the man who was trying to keep his composure; _and failing miserably_.

"Take this seriously!" Laughter was heard from the brunette guard as he soon felt this feeling surge through him and soon looked off to the side and up at the sky. Something was swirling through his veins as he stared to nothing in confusion and heard his name. "Ace?"

"Oi, Ace!" The mentioned male seemed to snap out of it as he suddenly looked to the other two with confusion.

"You alright?" Zoro asked out in worry since the other just stopped laughing and was peering to the sky with a look of confusion and hint of yearning there. Eyelids flickered before he was rubbing the back of his head with a light laugh and waved his other hand out.

"Yeah, yeah!" The male shifted with an arm out and patted his bicep. "Let's wrestle, Luffy!"

"Yes!" Feet had already moved as the prince was excited to get down to it before a shout was heard in the air. It wasn't alarming, as far as they were concerned, but it was of surprise. The three weren't sure on how they should take the faded shout and more individuals spoke up. The prince slowed to a stop to try and listen on what the commotion was all about. The sound of something entered their ears before Luffy and Zoro looked to noticed something that was very familiar and intimidating appearing behind the brunette guard.

"Huh?" Ace asked out in confusion before the sensation was back and he felt a presence behind him along with the sound of something gripping onto wood with a strong force. The two others stared in shock and seemed to shift to kneel once gaining back some composure. The motion surprised the brunette guard since the prince only bowed for two people and that was the King… _and the Phoenix_. Ace quickly shifted to face the creature perched on a sparring dummy and viewing down upon him. Then out of the deafening silence, a familiar voice flowed through his head as he stared to blue eyes of the being.

" _I have come for you."_


End file.
